


shake it up, baby

by castielfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: peter moves to a new city, new school, to get away from the people who make life difficult for him. so why on earth is thor odinson there too?





	shake it up, baby

To tell the truth, Peter kind of really likes this new school. It was a little out of the way — New York is sixteen hours away from Missouri — but it’s for the best. Even if he’s leaving all his friends behind. Gamora, his best friend, had been more than unhappy about his decision to move to the all-boys boarding school in New York, but she agreed that it was better this way.

Peter has been a pretty sensitive boy since his mother’s death from cancer when he was eight and his father’s absence in his life, especially with all the bullying he’d gotten about it. The passing of his adoptive father from fatal hypothermia two months ago just made the bullying worse. Gamora wonders how people can be so cruel. Drax isn’t particularly bright when it comes to dealing with other people’s emotions but even he knew that Peter didn’t need someone to make fun of his losses any more than people already were. Mantis, as understanding as always, was there for Peter to support him. Nebula made an effort to be remotely nice to Peter, and threatened his bullies on his behalf when they went too far, but ultimately, Peter decided he’d had enough and moved to the boarding school in New York.

Yondu, Peter’s adoptive father, worked hard (and occasionally stole things on the side,) so it really is no surprise that the inheritance is _a lot_. He had enough to move to New York from Missouri and pay for the tuition (at least for the first two years, but by then, Peter would have found a side job to help keep the tuition paid.) Mantis had cried the day Peter left — he had to give her a tight hug and promise that he’ll visit every now and then. Gamora asked him if he was sure he wanted to leave and he said it was better, he couldn’t take it anymore. Even Nebula and Drax seemed pretty upset. Peter had a pet raccoon Yondu got for him (well, not got exactly, Yondu found the raccoon in the trash and thought it was pretty cute) but Peter decided that he couldn’t care for Rocket the raccoon as well as he wished he could in New York, plus he’s sure the school doesn’t allow pets. Drax offered to take care of Rocket for him. 

That was that, Peter left for his flight to New York, to Shield Academy.

It’s all-boys, which is a little weird since Peter’s used to attending mixed gender schools, but with all his parental figures dead and all this money left to him, Peter thought that it was only right if he used the cash to invest in getting himself a good education and doing something good with his life. He wanted to do something in the field of music — music has always had a special place in Peter’s heart, especially since he used to spend hours lying in the grass with his mother under the sun and then the stars, just listening to her favourite songs from the 70s. He was gonna get a degree in music and then write something his mother would be proud of.

The first week he’d gotten there, a boy named Tony Stark was his student mentor — a student who would show him around and help him adjust to the new environment. He’s a genius and when Peter says that, he means it. He scores straight As and he barely bothers to lift a textbook to study. If there’s something he’s unsure about, he reads it once before bed and aces the test the next day. His dorm has tons of blueprints stuck on the walls and frankly, Peter’s impressed, if not a little jealous of Tony’s intellect. Tony introduces him to his friends, and it seems like smart people surround themselves with other smart people.

There’s Bruce Banner, who has a knack for chemistry. Seriously, the guy is insanely clever about it. There’s also Stephen Strange, a guy who’s studying for the medical industry. Peter knows Stephen’s gonna have the whole world knowing his name someday. Tony’s best friend, James Rhodes (or Rhodey, as he insists Peter call him by) is an expert in the aviation club. He wants to serve the military in the air force or something and Peter’s sure he can do it. There’s also the less clever but equally capable guys like Steve Rogers (a football player), James “Bucky” Barnes (also a footballer), Loki Laufeyson (theatre), Scott Lang (engineering), Sam Wilson (aviation) and T’Challa Udaku (business). There’s a freshman called Peter Parker who Tony treats like a little brother, and he’s almost as smart as Tony. Peter only sits with Tony, Stephen and Scott at lunch, though.

Needless to say, Peter really likes it at Shield Academy. Other than the amazing new friends he has, there’s also the no bullying policy. He kind of has to owe it to Nebula, who had mentioned it once in passing and Peter grew an interest in the school, deciding to check it out and ultimately transferring there.

Peter does go back once a month because the distance is admittedly tedious and he’s way too lazy to make the day-long trip just to stay for a day or so. It’s better anyway, he loves his friends but he hates it at Xandar High, and he’d rather leave that part of his life behind.

oOo

When Peter said he’d rather leave that part of his life behind, he meant it. So why the hell is Thor Odinson here?

Thor is a footballer from Xandar High. It wasn’t like Thor was that bad to Peter, but he was friends with the people who were — example, Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff, Ronan, et cetera — and he wasn’t exactly very proactive in stopping their bullying. At most, he’d just tell them to lay off and try his best to get out of there.

So Peter doesn’t hate Thor. He doesn’t like him either.

“Peter!”

Peter’s stomach drops when he hears the familiar voice call him from down the hall and he turns slowly, hoping it’s just some sick nightmare, but all hope goes out the window when he realizes it’s Thor. Stephen — who still insists on taking music as a class despite keeping himself busy with medical work — turns around and raises an eyebrow at the sight of Thor and asks, “You know him?” 

Peter frowns, turning back around and trying to walk faster, “Wish I didn’t.”

“Peter, wait!” Thor calls again, and Peter groans. He really wanted this week to go well. He was going to visit Missouri this weekend, see his loved friends again. 

Stephen mumbles, “We can just go, if you want.” 

Peter shakes his head, turning around to face Thor, “It’s fine. I’ll hear what he wants to say.” 

Thor finally catches up with them, shooting Peter a smile, “Peter, it’s good to see you.” 

Peter replies flatly, “Can’t say the same for you, man.” 

Thor sighs, running a hand through his blonde hair — it’s short now, instead of being so long it falls over his shoulders. Peter guesses it’s because of school regulations, Shield doesn’t want their students looking messy since they’re a prep school. 

Stephen gives Thor a suspicious look and Thor says, “Look, Peter, I apologize for everything that happened at Xandar, and for everything that happened to you. I should have stopped the bullying when I could. It is entirely my mistake, I’ll admit. I just didn’t want them to gang up on me. I tried my best to get them to let you off or at least go easier on you… but I reckon that doesn’t matter since you’re here.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter. I’m here now. I’m here because I was trying to get away from the bullshit that is Xandar High, so tell me why are you right in front of me,” Peter says, folding his arms. People do that when they close themselves off, Tony mentioned once, it makes people or themselves a little more defensive. Peter unfolds his arms. 

“I got expelled,” Thor admits a little sheepishly, but there is no shame in his face. 

Stephen’s eyes widen and he asks, “Why?” 

Not that Stephen cares — he wouldn’t give a shit about anyone he doesn’t know — so Peter assumes Stephen’s just bored and wants some drama served. Peter can’t say he isn’t interested as well, Thor is pretty much a model student. He scores good grades, not straight As like Tony, but As, Bs and the occasional Cs like Steve or Bucky. He’s good looking, the star quarterback of the football team and debatably the most popular guy at school. He keeps up a perfect attendance and he’s nice to everyone. A little too nice in Peter’s opinion, but what the hell does he know about being nice. His mother raised him with the chaos of an eighteen year old and Yondu raised him with the morals of a pirate.

“I landed Clint Barton in the hospital,” Thor says. 

Peter almost chokes on air at that and Stephen looks at them questioningly, “Who?” 

Peter explains, “He used to shove me into my locker and throw me into dumpsters.” 

A flash of irritation crosses Stephen’s face for a second before he remembers that the same guy they’re talking about is presently hospitalized, so he doesn’t say anything except, “Whatever, he got what’s coming. We should go, we’re gonna be late.”

“Can I come with you? I have music class too but I don’t really feel like spending my first day here alone.”

Thor asks it gently, as if he’s aware he’s treading a fine line with the request. Still, he’s asking for permission to be around Peter instead of following him like some creepy stalker, and Peter can appreciate that.

“Fine,” Peter says, and Thor beams gratefully at him, falling into step with Peter and Stephen.

Thor turns out to be a better student than Peter thought he was. He actually does pay attention which comes as a surprise to Peter because, honestly, the jocks at Xandar aren’t well known for being attentive. He takes notes, he scribbles in his textbooks, he listens to the teacher and asks for help. And that’s just in the classes before lunch. Astonishingly, Thor and Peter share a considerable amount of their classes together. While Thor’s grateful that he has someone around, Peter isn’t so sure. He doesn’t trust Thor yet, that’s for sure, but he feels enough pity for Thor’s newfound loneliness that he invites him to sit with him at lunch.

Tony welcomes him, obviously, because Tony’s a huge extrovert and loves making new friends. Peter kind of attributes that to the lack of love Tony received from his father in his childhood and the fact that he’s had friends who have walked out on him before. 

Loki rolls his eyes the moment he reaches the table and says to Thor, “How is it I’m only _now_ finding out that you’re here?” 

Thor gives him a shameful smile and Scott asks, “You know him?” 

Loki sighs dramatically, sitting between Tony and Thor, “This is my brother. I told you guys I had one.” 

Scott nods slowly, trying to get over the contrast between Thor and Loki, “You never said he was adopted. Not that there’s anything bad about that.”

“That’s because _I’m_ the adopted one,” Loki shrugs, eating his food. 

It’s pretty obvious, honestly. They’re as different as they could possibly be. Loki eats with grace and Thor eats like someone’s gonna steal his food. Loki’s black and white uniform is neat and Thor’s uniform already looks slightly ruffled despite the fact that only the first half of the day has passed.

Peter rolls his eyes. _Footballers_. Not that Steve and Bucky’s uniforms are messy, but Xandar High footballers just generally suck at dressing themselves. Though, Peter could hardly be one to talk — Loki laughed in his face when he learnt that Peter’s wardrobe consisted of an assortment of grey shirts, dark pants and just the one peculiar red jacket. He said Peter needed help with his fashion, Peter doesn’t deny it, though he doesn’t see anything bad with the way he dresses. 

“So how do you know Peter?” Tony asks. 

Thor shoots a glance Peter’s way before he settles for a neutral answer, “We went to Xandar High together.” 

Peter snorts, picking at his food, “He was friends with the people who shit on me for having dead parents and a deadbeat dad.” 

Instantly, the mood changes in everyone except for Stephen, since he already knows, and Loki. Actually, Loki seems a little bothered, but he doesn’t let on. Probably because Thor is his brother and if Loki had to choose between him and Peter, Peter guesses he’d go for his family.

“Okay… if that’s true, I don’t think you should sit here,” Scott says quietly, and that’s saying something. 

Between the group of them, including the ones who don’t sit with them, Scott’s the least likely to chase someone out first. Tony starts to agree and Peter feels like he has to defend Thor for some reason. 

“He didn’t actually _do_ anything to me,” Peter says, tone placating, trying to keep the situation from escalating unnecessarily. He’s touched that his friends care so much about him but if he’s being honest, Thor probably doesn’t deserve this. 

Loki adds on, “Thor told me he attempted to convince the jocks to leave Peter alone, but they refuse to listen.” 

Scott is still moody about it, but he nods anyway. The mood is ruined, and Peter kind of regrets saying anything in the first place but what’s done is done.

“I really am sorry. I ended up here because I got expelled for beating up one of the bullies. It was either here or juvie,” Thor says. 

He looks beyond upset, clearly apologetic that he’s chased off about half of the group to a new table unintentionally. 

Tony shrugs like it’s nothing, “I’ll talk to them, they’re just being dramatic.” 

Scott pipes up, “It’s just that Peter’s our boy. As much as we love that he’s here, we don’t like the people who made him come here. Though, I don’t think you should be blamed for that.” 

Thor gives him a grateful look, and that’s that. Peter still doesn’t trust having Thor around, despite the fact that he’s been nothing but nice, polite and gracious throughout the first half of the day and lunch. Tony and Stephen seem to like him well enough, though Peter can tell that Scott’s still on the fence with his opinion. Frankly, Peter’s the same. 

oOo

Peter doesn’t know how it happened, but between being ex-Xandar High schoolmates, being “friends” and sharing most of their classes, Peter had become Thor’s student mentor. He prefers to call them tour guides, because they basically have the same job. Show the kid around, give him advice or whatever. 

Thor follows him around like an aimless puppy. It’s irritating, if Peter’s being honest. They aren’t friends, he thought he made it pretty clear. 

Peter’s friend group doesn’t always sit together. Sometimes, they have to split to discuss projects, or need to get something done, but Scott is always there. Probably because Tony told him last month that Scott has a thing for him, but who knows his real reason for staying. Even Loki disappears on them sometimes. Thor doesn’t exactly mind, especially when Peter confirms it’s not because of him.

“So, Thor. Are you going to try out for any clubs?” Scott asks. 

Thor shrugs, “I’m thinking about engineering. Something different for a change.” 

Peter freezes — as if this dude isn’t already always in his presence, but the possibility of him being in the same club as him? 

Peter asks, pretending not to be bothered, “Why? I thought you would try out for football. Steve and Bucky are there.” 

Thor shrugs, smiling at Peter’s attempt at conversation, “I think it would be interesting.”

“I get that. I love it there. So does Peter,” Scott says, nodding understandingly. Peter kicks Scott under the table and he winces. Thor just gives them curious glances, but he doesn’t push it.

oOo

“So what’s going on with you and… your boy?” Thor asks as he and Peter walk to Chinese class. 

Honestly, Peter doesn’t have an interest in Chinese, he’d rather be learning French or something more sophisticated, but Yondu does— _did_ a bit of international business here and there and he’d learnt a bit of Chinese to deal with China customers. Over the years, Peter picked up some of it, and he chose Chinese for his elective because it just seemed like an easier class since he already knew the basics. Why Thor would want to learn Chinese is beyond Peter’s understanding or willingness to know the reason behind it.

“My boy?” Peter repeats, questioning. 

Thor’s face becomes thoughtful, like he’s thinking about whether he would be crossing a line, but he specifies, “You and Scott.” 

Peter rolls his eyes, “He’s kinda into me, I guess.” 

Thor’s face is unreadable as soon as the words leave Peter’s lips, but he nods, “Cool. I didn’t know he was gay. That’s cool, though.” 

Peter snorts at Thor’s failure at seeming ‘cool’ about it. Peter nods disbelievingly, turning a corner as Thor follows, “He’s bi, actually. And if you _were_ cool with it, you wouldn’t have called Mantis _that_ word.” 

Thor flinches, as if the full impact of his past actions were catching up to him, and he says uselessly, “I didn’t know what that word meant. I was stupid, I just followed whoever. I’m truly sorry about that.” 

Peter rolls his eyes again. Seriously, how many times has he heard ‘I’m sorry’ in the past two days? 

“If Drax and Nebula didn’t try to end you and I didn’t have one more strike before juvie, _I_ would have. And I would have done a lot more than dislocate your wrist,” Peter says nonchalantly. 

It’s really nothing to Peter. Yondu’s life isn’t exactly peaceful, and he’s been witness to the numerous times Yondu had to fight off difficult customers or thieves. Yondu even taught Peter some fighting techniques.

“I know it was horrible of me. Barton told me to say it and I didn’t think it was anything offensive. I’ve never heard the word before that day. I stopped using it when I found out what it meant,” Thor defends weakly. 

He’s wringing his hands — he’s stressed. Peter shakes his head, walking into the classroom, “无论如何你仍然说，不是吗?” <You still said it anyway, didn’t you?>

Peter doesn’t talk to Thor for the rest of the lesson, avoiding eye contact with him. 

His dislike for Thor has a new fire to it after recalling the incident with Mantis. She had been crying against her locker when Nebula and Gamora found her. She told them Thor called her a rude name and Clint made fun of her (apparently, not so private) relationship with Nebula. Nebula, Mantis and Gamora were cheerleaders — not because they liked the ‘sport’, but because cheerleaders never got bullied and they wanted a smooth high school life (they’d tried persuading Peter to join as a male cheerleader, Peter said it wasn’t for him). So the incident was a surprise to all of them. Peter wanted to confront Thor about it, he hated the fact that he made a sweet girl like Mantis cry, but if he beat Thor, he’d get sent straight to juvie and it would go on his permanent record. Gamora went on his behalf, insisting that he stay out of this one. Drax, Gamora and Nebula found Thor in the hallway alone, black and purple letterman jacket singling him out. Drax shoved Thor who looked pretty shocked at the action before Nebula shouted vulgarities at him, accidentally dislocating his wrist in the scuffle. Gamora stayed out of it, but she did insult Thor and the three left him there with his injured wrist.

So yeah, Thor hasn’t directly done anything to Peter and he didn’t mean to use such an offensive word with Mantis, but Peter still doesn’t like him.

oOo

Thor isn’t really that happy about Peter ignoring him. Scott does take advantage of Peter’s heightened dislike for Thor and talks to him more. Peter replies to him every time, but when Thor tries to join the conversation, Peter acts like he doesn’t hear anything, breezing past Thor’s contributions to the topic and responding only to Scott.

Thor wishes he knew how to make it up to Peter. The week has been lonely — Peter’s kind of avoiding him since he no longer needs a student mentor and Scott doesn’t really go out of his way to spend time with Thor. Tony does try to keep Thor comfortable and Stephen is just there because of Tony. He’s grateful for it, he’s glad they’ve decided to overlook his past actions in Xandar High, though he’s just upset because it’s not their forgiveness he’s seeking, its Peter’s. The one person whose thoughts he actually cares about and he doesn’t even look his way.

Peter even makes an effort not to sit with him at lunch. Instead, he’s sitting with Scott somewhere else. Loki sticks with Thor, though. Thank God for his brother.

It’s only on Friday evening when he hears a knock at his dorm door. Loki glances up — the school had accommodated them and decided that having the brothers in the same dorm was better for everyone — and Thor gets up to answer the door. Unexpectedly yet inevitably, it’s Peter.

“Peter, I’m sorry —“

“Shut up. I’m not here to hear your apology. I’ve heard it enough times the past week, I’m just here to ask about the weekend. I don’t really like you, but I know you probably miss home and you have… friends back there who would want to see you. I’m going back to Missouri for the weekend and just wanted to ask if you wanted to hitch a ride,” Peter says. He looks like he’d rather go dumpster diving than stand there speaking to Thor, so Thor assumes someone (probably Tony, who’s his roommate) put him up to this.

“It’s okay. I can go myself if it’s too troublesome for you,” Thor replies, though he smiles gratefully for the offer. 

Peter stares at him like he thinks Thor is insufferable, and he says, “Gamora is driving up in my car to get me. You’re from Missouri, too. It’s not like it’s out of the way. I want you to apologize to Mantis. I’ll forgive you when she does.”

Loki kicks Thor’s leg from his bed and Thor gets the hint, nodding, “I would like to go with you.” 

Peter nods as well, face still blank, but he shoots a smile to Loki, “What about you, man? Wanna come with?” 

Loki shakes his head, “Nothing back in Missouri for me. Thanks for offering. Enjoy your time back at home.” 

Peter thanks him and with that, he leaves, and Thor closes the door after him.

“Sometimes, I wonder how my brother is this big of a moron,” Loki sighs, leaning into the headboard of the bed. 

Thor frowns — Loki can be a bit blunt at times — and he says, “I’m not a moron… I just didn’t think he’d want me around. I wasn’t the kindest.” 

Loki points out, “You weren’t the worst, either. Look, I’m pretty sure Tony asked him to invite you, but it’s a step. Just don’t be a dumbass and say anything out of line and maybe you can be friends.”

oOo

Thor takes Loki’s advice to heart when he stands at the school entrance, waiting for Peter. Thor has extra clothes packed, but he’s still in his Shield Academy uniform because frankly, he’s unsure if he’s allowed out of it on school grounds. He hears footsteps behind him and he raises his eyebrow at the sight of Peter in a plain grey shirt, a red jacket and beige jeans. Loki’s right, Peter probably needs help picking out a wardrobe.

“Gamora’s gonna be here any time soon,” Peter notes, slowing to a stop a distance away from Thor. “Mantis and Nebula are coming too, Drax couldn’t make it, so you better say sorry to Mantis before you get into my car. Also, you’re taking the back seat. No shotgun until you earn it.”

Thor just nods as he sees a retro car pulling up. It’s no doubt Peter’s, Loki had told him about Peter’s love for the old things. 

He asks as the car halts in front of them, “Who’s Gamora?” 

Peter scoffs at the obvious question, “My best friend. Only one I trust to drive my car without crashing it. We used to date but it didn’t work out.” 

Thor says quietly, “Sorry about that.” 

Peter scoffs, walking up to the car as the driver’s door opens, “Is there any other word you know that isn’t ‘sorry’?”

A beautiful dark-skinned girl with black and pink hair comes out, giving Peter a hug and a kiss to the cheek when they greet each other. Mantis and Nebula wave through the window at the back seat, but all three girls pause when they realize Thor is there.

“Mantis? I wanted to apologize for calling you… that word. I knew not what it meant and used it because I was told to. I understand now that it’s not a word I should use and that I was wrong. And stupid. I’m sorry,” Thor immediately says. 

Mantis slowly nods, “I forgive you.” 

Thor smiles softly, thanking her silently, and looks over to Peter. Peter’s arm is still around Gamora’s waist, neither of them pulled away from their hug yet, and he nods, “That’s that, then. Get in the back seat. I’m driving.” 

The drive is pretty awkward. Mantis moved between Nebula and Thor so Nebula wouldn’t try to murder Thor with her own two hands. Peter puts on some 70s classics and sings to it wholeheartedly. Thor sees Gamora mouthing along silently but doesn’t say anything. Gamora and Peter switch halfway through the journey, but even throughout the trip, Peter doesn’t say anything to Thor.

When they get off the car at Missouri though, Peter does pat Thor’s back once before they part ways.

oOo

So Thor thinks he and Peter are finally on their way to being friends, if Peter inviting him over to watch a movie together is any indication of that. 

He rings Peter’s doorbell and Peter answers, stepping aside to let Thor come in. He’s dressed in a shirt one size too big, and he’s ditched the jacket for the evening. Thor observes the small apartment — it’s not too messy, but it isn’t neat either. There’s photos of Peter and a woman who doesn’t look that much older than him, maybe a sister? And a man who looks old enough to be his father. He asks, “You have a sister?” 

“That’s my _mom_. She had me when she was eighteen,” Peter answers flatly. “Look, just ‘cause I asked you over when nobody else was available, doesn’t mean you’re my friend.”

Thor kind of deflates at that. He’s been trying his best to make it up to Peter. Throughout the day he’d spent with Peter and his friends, he has been excruciatingly nice to all of them. Now that Thor thinks of it, it probably wasn’t that difficult to begin with. After approving the sincerity of his apology to Mantis, they’d basically made him one of their own. Especially since Thor hasn’t made any move to talk to his old ‘friends’ at Xandar High since his return.

Peter notes Thor’s apologetic expression and he sighs, adding on, “You’re getting there.”

Thor cheers up a little at that and Peter hands him a stack of DVDs, saying, “Choose something. I’ll go make some popcorn. It’s mixed.” 

Thor voices that he’s fine with mixed popcorn and Peter leaves, letting Thor select the movie for the evening. Why nobody else happens to be available comes as a surprise to Thor, and the fact that Peter actually invited Thor of his own accord instead of watching alone does warm up his heart. He settles for _Les Misérables_. It was either that or _Holding the Man_. As much as the movie is sad, he does like Hugh Jackman and the movie and its music is beautiful. _Holding the Man_ is just as amazing, but Thor really doesn’t feel like crying more than he needs to. It seems like Peter has a depressing collection of movies. Most of them are tears-inducing, and Thor’s pretty concerned about Peter’s taste in movies.  _Look Down_ is halfway through when Peter comes back, a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

He actually smiles at the choice, “I love this movie.”

So they sit in front of the television in Peter’s room together, the bowl between their bodies separating them. Peter sings along for some of the songs, clearly he watched this many times. He actually doesn’t sound that bad, if Thor’s honest. 

“You sing well. Isn’t there a show choir or something at Shield?” Thor asks. 

Peter shrugs, grabbing a handful of popcorn, “I don’t think I’m good enough.” 

Thor nudges his shoulder with his own, grinning, “I’ll try out if you do.” 

Peter rolls his eyes, but he looks amused enough, “I’ll see about it.” 

When _I Dreamed a Dream_ starts playing, Peter’s face falls and he doesn’t even sing along, just looking down at his hands blankly. 

Thor asks, pausing the movie, “Are you okay?” 

Peter shakes his head, “It’s, uh. It’s nothing. I’m good. Keep playing.” 

Thor frowns, setting down the remote, “No, what’s going on? Is this… to do with your mother?”

“This song kind of reminds me of my mom. This was the first movie I watched since she died,” Peter explains, dejected. 

Thor inhales sharply. He didn’t know that was true. He’d heard the other footballers laugh and joke about it in the locker room, but he’d thought that’s all they were — jokes. Cruel jokes born out of their hatred for the boy. Realizing that it is indeed real just made Thor feel like he has to apologize again. 

“My mom said my dad came out of nowhere, some forty year old dude that she fell in love with. She had me with him and he disappeared for periods of time…He came back a couple times but in the end, he just left her to raise me herself. Then she got cancer and the story tells itself.”

Peter has a tear rolling down his cheek and Thor feels bad that he asked. He should’ve known from the messy house and the untouched photographs on the walls. 

He says quietly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

Peter shakes his head, lifting the remote, “Yeah, you didn’t know. Not your fault, man. Let’s just… keep watching.”

Eventually, Peter leaves the room somewhere between _Bring Him Home_ and _The Death of Gavroche_. He guesses _Bring Him Home_ reminds him too much of his mother and adoptive father to listen. Thor pauses the movie and follows Peter out to the balcony, the quiet voice of Hugh Jackman audible.

“ _God on high, hear my prayer. In my need, you have always been there._ ”

“Peter?” Thor calls, stepping out. 

Peter turns around and sighs, “Just watch the movie, dude. I’ll be fine.” 

“ _He is young, he’s afraid. Let him rest, heaven blessed._ ”

Thor pauses, thinking about how the evening has gone, before he asks, “You asked me over because you didn’t want to be alone here, did you?”

“ _Bring him home, bring him home, bring him home._ ”

Peter doesn’t answer for a while before he nods slowly, “Tonight was just one of many bad nights. I’ll be fine.”

“ _He’s like the son I might have known, if God had granted me a son._ ”

“This isn’t okay… You’re allowed to feel sad. And you shouldn’t be alone. I’m glad you called me,” Thor says, joining Peter at the railing.

“ _The summers die one by one, how soon they fly, on and on_.”

Peter sighs in slight exasperation, “I said I’ll be fine, Thor. Not like I’m gonna do anything stupid tonight. I just wanted to be around someone.”

“ _And I am old, and will be gone._ ”

Thor shrugs, “You could always ask me to come back with you to Missouri. I don’t mind keeping you company.”

“ _Bring him peace, bring him joy. He is young, he is only a boy._ ”

Peter glances at him momentarily before he nods once, “Thanks, Thor.” 

Thor mutters, looking out at the dark sky, “You deserve a lot better than what this world has given you. It isn’t fair.”

“ _You can take, you can give. Let him be, let him live._ ”

Peter laughs pathetically, “Yeah, well, death doesn’t really discriminate. So I can’t say it’s unfair.”

“ _If I die, let me die. Let him live._ ”

Thor shakes his head, “Life doesn’t discriminate either, but here you are.”

“ _Bring him home, bring him home._ ”

Peter turns back around, saying, “Let’s just go back to the movie.”

“ _Bring him home._ ”

oOo

Thor thinks he’s finally done something right, because when he, Gamora, Nebula and Peter are heading back to New York (Gamora and Nebula being there so they can take Peter’s car back to Missouri), 

Peter stops him from getting in the backseat and simply nods towards the front of the car, “You can take shotgun.”

The ride back is less awkward then the ride to Missouri. Peter’s still blasting his 70s tunes. The four of them get into an intense cover of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , laughing at the end of it as Peter insists that Freddie Mercury is proud of them. When they get to Shield Academy, Scott, Tony and Stephen are there to welcome them back. Gamora gives Peter a hug and Nebula just mumbles a quick goodbye before they’re off. Peter gives Thor a warm smile before he walks forward, taking Scott’s excited hug.

So yeah, Thor thinks they’re becoming friends, and he’s pretty happy about that.

oOo

On Monday, when Thor sits with Peter, Scott and Loki (who told his other friends that he decided to sit with his brother instead), there isn’t any tension between any of them anymore. Peter even sneaks Thor into the queue so he doesn’t have to wait too long. Not that Peter’s complaining since he and Thor are (kind of?) friends now, but he’s wondering why he hasn’t made any attempt to make new friends. He has to know more than who Peter knows. Maybe he doesn’t trust that he can be a good friend, or find people of good influence.

“Dude, don’t you have other friends?” Scott asks bluntly, though it’s clear he doesn’t mean to insult or be condescending. 

Thor shakes his head, “Not really. I haven’t been looking for people since I got here.” 

Loki suggests, “The show choir seems to be extremely close. You could try out, make friends.” 

Thor turns to Peter, grinning, “Remember our deal?” 

Peter laughs, shoving Thor jokingly, “You were serious? _Man_. Okay. Let’s do it.”

That’s how they end up exchanging notes in the middle of Math. They’re sitting next to each other in the class and pass notes, asking the other about audition songs. Apparently Shield Academy’s show choir is _serious_ , and they have at least two round of auditions. Thor slides the torn off corner of his textbook page to Peter:

_Queen?_

Peter laughs, shaking his head as he writes back an answer:

_no way. 2 easy to mess up. aim lower_

Thor frowns in mock offense as he scribbles another suggestion.

_billy joel?_

Peter cancels over ‘billy joel’ and writes:

_try somethin abba i think they’d like that_

Thor nods and Peter smiles, giving him a thumbs up. So Thor decides on Mamma Mia, he writes back:

_what are you singing?_

Peter doesn’t write back for a while, thinking over his wide collection of music, before he answer:

_father and son cat stevens_

That’s that on their song choices, and they’re both buzzing with excitement about their selections.

oOo

“Thor! Wake up,” Loki hisses, smacking Thor’s arm. 

Thor groans, mumbling almost incoherently, “What?”

“Peter’s outside. You have your show choir auditions in half an hour.”

Thor’s out of bed by then, rushing into the bathroom. Loki rolls his eyes and helps Thor out by getting his uniform ready for when he comes back out. Thor thanks him, running outside to see Peter leaning against the wall, laughing down at his phone. 

At the sight of Thor, he types a final text before stashing his phone, asking, “Dude, what took so long?”

“I overslept. Sorry,” Thor says, walking at the same pace as Peter to the music room. 

He asks, “Have you gotten the song ready?”

“I chose _Mamma Mia_?” Thor says, though it ends up sounding more like a question. 

Peter asks Thor to sing a line from it and when Thor tries, Peter shakes his head, “I regret saying ABBA. Do _Cough Syrup_ instead. You do know that song right, by _Young the Giant_?” 

Thor nods, “Loki made me learn that years ago, it’s one of his favorites.” 

Peter smiles, making a turn, “Good. Do that instead.”

They join the line of other kids who signed up to audition and sat through the people before them. Some of them aren’t too shabby, some are amazing, and some just downright _suck_.

“Thor Odinson?”

Peter gives Thor an encouraging smile and Thor gets up, taking the centre of the room. One of the choir members ask Thor if he wants to borrow an instrument, but he turns down the offer.

“ _Life’s too short to even care at all. I’m losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control. These fishes in the sea, they’re staring at me. A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_ ,” Thor sings. It’s just his voice and it fills the room, which shouldn’t be a surprise because his voice is pretty booming usually. It’s powerful yet gentle, and Peter is just wondering why didn’t Thor join the choir at Xandar instead of Football. When he finishes the song, he gets applauded by everyone, even the other auditioning kids. Thor grins at Peter as he returns to his seat — he could leave already, but he really wants to see Peter sing.

“Peter Quill!”

Peter makes his way to the centre, where Thor was, and he accepts a guitar from the choir member. Another member places a stool so the guitar playing would be easier on Peter, and he begins to strum as he sings. Thor knows Peter can sing amazingly, but he’s just as stunned as the first time he’d heard him in his room back in Missouri.

“How can I try to explain? When I do, he turns away again. It’s always been the same, same old story. From the moment I could talk, I was ordered to listen. Now there’s a way and I know that I have to go away. I know I have to go.”

Peter’s voice is gentle yet powerful. It doesn’t fill the room the same way Thor’s does, but it captures everyone’s attention just the same and is greeted with identical applause.

Peter and Thor leave the music room then, brimming with adrenaline from performing and excitement, because it really seems like it went over really well.

oOo

“Scott asked Peter out yesterday,” Loki randomly mentions out of the blue. Thor pauses his homework, the only sound in the dorm just Loki’s page turning. He’s reading a book Tony recommended, some book about physics and robots or whatever.

“Why?” Thor asks, because it seems like a logical question to ask. 

Loki sighs, putting down the book, “Because he likes him. Obviously.” Thor doesn’t know how to respond for some reason, like his mind’s gone blank. 

He asks, “What did Peter say?”

“He said yes. They’re on a date in Scott’s dorm, I think. If you can even call it a date,” Loki snorts, clearly making fun of them. 

Thor nods, mumbling, “Good for Peter. He deserves to be happy for once.” 

Loki nods, half-heartedly agreeing, and Thor turns back to his homework, lifting his pen.

Suddenly, homework didn’t seem to be in such a hurry to be completed. So Thor decides to go to bed.

oOo

Ever since Peter decided that Scott went from ‘we aren’t dating’ to ‘he’s my boyfriend’, Peter hasn’t really been around Thor as much anymore. They do sit together at lunch, along with Scott and Loki (and occasionally Tony and Stephen), but Scott is so engaged in conversation with Peter to the point where Thor just ends up not bothering to say anything anymore. It doesn’t seem like Peter even notices Thor’s silence anyway.

He tries not to be bothered by it — why should he? Peter seems happy for once. If Scott’s the one causing that, then what right does Thor have to be upset about it? What right does he have at all? He’s not Peter’s keeper, he can do whatever he wants, like whoever he likes. It’s not his problem.

But eventually, four people felt like two, and at some point, Thor and Loki end up sitting with Tony and Stephen instead at lunch. 

“Why so moody, Thor?” Tony asks, flicking through his mass of notifications. Tony’s popular at Shield — benefits of being one of the hottest, smartest and most charming guys there — it’s no surprise everyone’s begging for his attention. 

Loki answers on his behalf, “He’s just upset that Peter rarely talks to him anymore.” 

Stephen clarifies, “Even in class? You two share a lot of them, as I remember.” 

Thor pouts — pouts! Peter has this boy _pouting_! — and answers, “Only a little. He’s paying more attention than before, but I suppose it’s because exams are coming soon.” 

“It’s okay, Thor. It’ll be okay. I honestly don’t think this relationship can last very long anyway,” Tony says honestly as he returns to his food. “Scott probably gets annoying every once in a while and I think Peter’s _tragic backstory_ can be a bit much for people like Scott to handle.” 

Thor asks, “What’s Scott’s deal anyway? I heard he came here because he was expelled too.”

“He used to be a grade A kleptomaniac. He loved stealing. Once he went too far and tried to steal something from the principal after he was racist to his friend Luis. He got expelled for it and ended up here,” Tony answers. “When Peter transferred, Scott’s bi ass liked him immediately and he’s been trying to _woo_ the guy ever since.”

Stephen scoffs, “You say bi like you aren’t.” 

Tony smacks Stephen’s arm, “Not so loud, honey.” 

Thor’s eyes widen, “Wait, you two —“

“Nobody except you two, and Peter, knows. We wanted to keep it on the DL,” Tony whispers. 

Thor nods, happy about being included in the secret. Though the fact that it’s something he and Peter know, and Scott doesn’t, makes him even happier.

oOo

Tony dashes into the sparse English classroom and slams his hands down on Peter and Thor’s shared desk, “You two!” 

Peter and Thor jump at the shock and Peter asks, “What, man?” 

Tony says excitedly, “Have you seen the callback sheet for the show choir?”  Both boys say no, and Tony pulls out his phone, putting up a photo of the paper, “Read it!”

“Holy shit, we made it!” Peter exclaims in pleasant surprise. Thor grins, pulling Tony into a hug. 

The latter boy presses a kiss to both boys’ foreheads and laughs, “Congrats, boys. Now, I make my leave. My beau awaits outside.” He runs out, still laughing about the kisses and out of joy for the two of them.

“This is amazing, wow. I need to figure out another song,” Peter says, taking out his phone and scrolling through his (rather impressive) music bank. 

Thor asks, “Aren’t you gonna tell Scott?” 

Peter pauses his browsing before he waves dismissively, “Ah, I’ll tell him and the others later. No rush. I just need you to know.”

_Take that, Scott_ , Thor thinks before he stops. _Why are you even thinking that?_

oOo

The second round of auditions isn’t any time soon, it takes place after the examination period ends, so they have plenty of time to choose their songs. Miraculously enough, Peter doesn’t spend as much time with Scott anymore, and Thor is beginning to think Tony’s right about saying their relationship won’t last long. Scott texts him every once in a while and Peter doesn’t even bother to answer.

“Are you going to text him back?” Thor asks. 

Peter raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, “Nah. It’ll be fine. Let’s just get back to work.” 

Thor’s apparently Peter’s designated study partner (along with Tony, if he isn’t busy with Stephen or helping someone else with homework) and so he’s in Peter’s dorm, leaning against the bed while Peter lies on his back on it. 

He drops the textbook onto the bed next to him and complains, “Why am I even studying music theory? This shit’s easy.” 

Thor chuckles, closing his textbook, “We can take a break, then. Maybe study something else.”

Peter agrees without argument, pulling out an old shoebox from under the bed. Thor eyes it in curiosity and Peter opens it, revealing an impressive collection of cassette tapes.  He nods toward it, “Pick anything and play it. I need my music.” 

Thor nods, choosing one labelled ‘Awesome Mix Vol. 2’ and popping it into the player. An upbeat song begins to play and Peter names it excitedly, “Mr Blue Sky, Electric Light Orchestra, 1977! I love this song!”

“Clearly,” Thor laughs. 

He’s actually pretty impressed that Peter even remembers the release year of the song. Peter smiles, dancing along slightly to the song, “One of my mom’s favorites.” 

Thor has to admit Peter’s mother’s taste in music is incredible. Every song is better than the one before. It isn’t until the fifth song plays — _Bring It on Home to Me_ by Sam Cooke, as Peter has named — that Peter says, “I think I’m gonna tell Scott this isn’t working out.”

“Why?” Thor immediately asks. 

Peter shrugs, looking up at the ceiling, “Don’t know, man. I said yes when he asked me out because I haven’t dated anyone in like, two years, since I broke up with Gamora. I needed to get back into it and Scott’s pretty cute, honestly. But I just can’t get into it. I don’t want to lead him on longer than I already have. Feels like shit.” 

Thor nods slowly before he says supportively, “You should tell him. I can be there too, if you need me.”  Peter rejects the offer, but thanks him for it anyway. For some reason, Thor just desperately needs to ask, “Do you think you can’t get into Scott or can’t get into dating?”

Peter stares at him thoughtfully before he smiles, “I’d be up for dating. Just not Scott.”

Thor can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

oOo

Thor receives a text from Peter during gym (a class he, unfortunately, doesn’t share with Peter) reading:

_i just broke it off w scott he was kinda sad but all gd_

Thor would be lying if he said he didn’t feel his heart warm up.

oOo

“Okay, Thor? This is getting kind of ridiculous.”

“What is?” Thor asks, watching Tony collapse into his desk chair, dropping his notes on the floor. Stephen watches him, eyebrow raised, from the bed. 

Tony gestures vaguely at Thor and exclaims, “ _This_! _This_ is getting ridiculous.” 

Thor frowns, not understanding what Tony’s trying to say, “Are you calling me ridiculous?” 

Tony scoffs, clarifying, “Your stupid crush on Peter. It’s ri-di-cu-lous.” 

Thor laughs nervously, sitting on the bed to move out of the way of Tony’s chair, “What crush?” 

Tony resists the urge to just slap Thor as he says, “Oh my God. It’s painfully obvious. Right, Steph?”

“Clear as day,” Stephen says, turning his attention back to his biology notes. 

Thor grimaces at Stephen’s lack of help — of _course_ he sides with his boyfriend — and he frowns, “Is it that obvious?” 

Tony shakes his head, patting Thor’s shoulder, “You’re good, Pointbreak. Only Steph and I know. Peter’s too oblivious for his own good sometimes.”

Thor sighs. Just what he needs, people who know he kind of has a thing for Peter Quill.

Tony says, “We won’t tell him, or anyone, if that’s what you’re concerned about.” 

Thor thanks him before he mutters, “He doesn’t even like me. Or you know, anybody. He broke up with Scott yesterday.” 

Tony ponders over it before Stephen pipes up, “Well, wouldn’t hurt anyone to say that Peter once dated this girl he wasn’t interested in at all until she decided to break up with him.” 

Thor asks, confused, “Okay… So?”

Stephen continues, “Peter doesn’t break up with anyone so he can spare them the heartache. If he isn’t that into it, he just presents himself as a bad boyfriend until they lose their feelings for him. He thinks it’s easier that way. And he just broke up with Scott. So…”

“Holy shit. Peter’s into someone!” Tony exclaims, borderline cheering. 

Thor furrows his eyebrows, “It could be for any number of reasons… He told me he didn’t want to lead Scott on so he wanted to break it off before he got too deep.” 

Tony shakes his head, standing, “No way… That girl he dated, Bree or something, Peter told me he wasn’t into her but she was. He still dated her for like, two months before she broke up with him.”

Thor throws his hands up in frustration. He’s confused, what the hell is going on? 

He points out, “There’s a difference between dating a random girl he doesn’t talk to anymore and one of his closest friends.” 

Stephen nods, “See, I would think that would be a good counter argument if he hadn’t done the exact same thing with one of us.” 

Thor’s eyes widen and he asks, “Wait, who?” 

Tony laughs loudly before he answers, “Steve. At first, Peter kind of liked the whole righteousness thing, but then after a week, it got old. He kept going, though. In the end, Steve broke up with him after a month.”

Thor doesn’t say anything in response and Tony eventually forgets about it, returning his attention back to his Physics notes. Though Thor’s eyes are running over the exact same page of his Politics textbook, his mind wanders off to a boy named Peter Quill.

oOo

The exams pass quickly, especially with Peter there to conquer paper after paper together. It’s freedom from there on out until their second audition. 

“What song are you singing, Thor?” Peter asks, strumming his guitar once downwards. 

Thor answers, “I was thinking about _Waiting For a Girl Like You_ by Foreigner.” 

Peter nods in approval, “Good song, I think it’s work really well with your voice. Anyone in mind or just random choice?” 

Thor thinks about whether he should confess his feelings to Peter then, but he decides instead on saying, “I heard it last week and it’s my favorite song at the moment so I thought it would be nice to sing it.” 

Thor technically isn’t lying. He did hear it last week, because he’d been looking up love songs like the stupid teenager-with-a-crush he is and it is his favorite song.

If Thor wasn’t paying attention, he would’ve missed the brief hint of disappointment in Peter’s eyes before it’s replaced with faux excitement, “That’s great. I’m doing _Got to Get You Into My Life_ by The Beatles.” 

Thor asks, repeating Peter’s earlier question, “Anyone in mind?”

Peter hesitates.

“No.”

oOo

Eventually, it’s time for the second round of auditions. There’s significantly less people than the first time, they’re stricter than Thor thought. He’s sure Peter, if not himself too, can make it through.

“Thor Odinson?” a member calls. 

This time, Thor takes the guitar and he starts singing, “ _So long. I’ve been looking too hard, I’ve waited too long. Sometimes, I don’t know what I will find. I only know it’s a matter of time. When you love someone, when you love someone._ ” He glances up from the guitar strings, coincidentally right into the gaze of Peter. He tries to look away but he can’t, so he just sings to him, “ _It feels so right, so warm and true. I need to know if you feel it too. Maybe I’m wrong. Won’t you tell me if I’m coming on too strong? This heart of mine has been hurt before. This time, I wanna be sure._ ”

Peter licks his lips. In anxiousness for his turn or in response to Thor singing to him, Thor isn’t sure he wants to know. He finishes up the song and like before, everyone claps for him. It isn’t until three other boys later that they call Peter up. He opts for the piano instead, this time.

“ _I was alone, I took a ride, I didn’t know what I would fine there. Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there_ ,” Peter starts. He glances briefly around the music room — Thor assumes Peter’s chose this song because he relates to it, ‘another road’ as a metaphor for another school. Peter continues singing, fingertips gliding across the ivory keys, “ _Then suddenly, I see you. Did I tell you I need you? Every single day of my life._ ”

_No, but I’d really like that_ , Thor thinks.

“ _You didn’t run, you didn’t lie. You knew I wanted to just hold you. And had you gone, you knew in time, we’d meet again for I had told you… You were meant to be near me and I want you to hear me. Say we’ll be together every day_ ,” Peter sings. He looks up, straight at Thor, as he sings the last line of the chorus, “ _Got to get you into my life._ ”

Peter finishes the song beautifully and he gets loud applause for it. They leave immediately like before, both grinning just like the first time.

“I think we did really good,” Thor says, buzzing with adrenaline. 

Peter laughs, “If we don’t make it in, it’s their loss.” 

Thor compliments, nudging Peter with his shoulder, “You’ll get in for sure.” 

Peter returns, “You too, Thor. Seriously, voice like yours? They’ll be stupid not to let you join.” 

Thor beams at him — he’s sure he’s blushing at this point, but come on, Peter just complimented him — and says, “Thank you. But I’m not that sure.”

Peter rolls his eyes fondly before he stops walking, pulling Thor back by his hand and kissing him.  It’s exactly how Thor imagined it to be like — Peter’s incredible at kissing. He’s gentle, and Thor can feel that he means it.

When they pull away, Peter whispers, a smile on his lips, “For good luck.  The song was about you, by the way. ”

Peter walks off after that, laughing lightly.

_Holy shit_ , Thor thinks. _I’m in love._

oOo

Thor’s stupid in love with Peter. He likes everything about him. His love for that red jacket he can ever find anywhere else. His obsession with using cassette tapes instead of iPods. His cute dancing whenever a good song comes on. His adorable smile. His beautiful eyes. The way he laughs when Thor tells him a bad joke. Him. Loki’s been bugging him about his heightened mood for days, refusing to let it go.

“Why are you so happy? Tell me. Come on.”

Thor tells him it’s because he and Peter got accepted into the show choir, even though Loki isn’t buying it.  So, he decides he needs to call Peter to talk about them, but the moment he hits the call button, he hears Peter’s ringtone — the chorus of _Hooked On a Feeling_ by Blue Swede — outside his door. He laughs, shaking his head as he opens the dorm door. Loki isn’t around, off at Bruce’s dorm to play Uno with him, Steve, Sam and Bucky.

“We need to talk, but I guess you had the same thought,” Peter grins, waving his phone as he declines Thor’s call. He closes the door behind him and takes a seat on Thor’s bed.

“Peter, I need to know —“

“Are we dating? Like, are we a thing? I’m sorry for interrupting but I really need to know,” Peter cuts in, looking nervous. 

Thor pauses, heart thudding in his ears, “Do you want to?” 

Peter nods, saying, “Yes! Yeah, I… Listen, Thor. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but over the time I’ve gotten to know you, you’ve become one of the more important parts of my life. You make me happier than I’ve genuinely been in a long time —“

Thor interrupts him this time, but with a kiss instead of words. Peter returns the kiss enthusiastically, only pulling away when Thor does. They both have the kind of idiot smiles on their faces that only lovesick teenagers get, as Loki would describe it.

“Thor, you are the best person in the galaxy. Please go out with me,” Peter says, voice barely above a whisper as he stares into Thor’s eyes. Thor laughs, nodding as he leans in to kiss Peter again.

oOo

The thing is, Thor still hasn’t told Loki, or anyone, that he and Peter are together even after two long weeks pass. Neither has Peter made any effort to make it public, since both of them were satisfied with just being together. Thor knows he has to tell Loki at some point, even if the younger of them couldn’t care less about Thor’s love life. But Peter is Thor’s first boyfriend, so it’s a pretty big deal. Loki went off with Tony and Stephen to the city on the day Thor decides to tell him, so he decides to text it instead.

_Hey Loki, I just wanted to tell you that Peter and I ar_

_Loki! Guess wh_

_Loki, I’m dating Peter Qu_

“Thor, babe. Just send something already,” Peter mumbles, resting his chin on Thor’s head to peek at what he’s typing. 

Thor frowns, “It’s not that easy.” 

Peter sighs, reaching down to take the phone, “I’ll tell him then.” 

Before Thor can get his phone back, Peter hits send and grins, running out of Thor’s dorm — he was supposed to meet T’Challa, but stopped by Thor’s dorm on the way and was running late. Thor shakes his head fondly, checking what Peter sent.

_hey lokes i’m dating ur bro now. think i kinda love him. pq_

The reply from Loki is almost instant:

_Did Peter just text me that he loves you?_

Thor can’t even stop himself from laughing as he types back a response:

_Craziest thing is, I think I love him too._


End file.
